Darwinian Madness
by Pandaemic
Summary: A slice of life series set in my modern day imagining of the Leviathan World. Rated T for now. Lots and Lots of OCs BTW.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Once Again Leviathan Fandom! Pandaemic here, showcasing my newest FF project, A romantic comedy(I know this is really outside my territory, but I'd like to try) set in a modern version of the Leviathan world. Since I am terrible at writing filler and non-major plot points as well as connecting moments I will need some help writing this, so I ask you, people of FanFiction, to help me and guide this story along. Some of you might be wondering why I'm doing this and not trying to focus on my more successful projects such as CG R3, but I have run into a writing roadblock because of this idea stuck in my head and some of my projects in this fandom have kind of failed to pan out right now, so I've decided to write this little thing. So without further ado, I present: Darwinian Madness(I know the title's stupid, but I've got no ideas, so if you could give me some that would be appreciated)

DISCLAIMER: I am not Scott westerfield nor do I own the Leviathan series. I own nothing but this plot(I don't even own the world this takes place in)

It wasn't until the train began going through the English Channel that Alex realized that this was the farthest he had ever been from Austria. He stared out the large windows on the train car, watching the sides Chunnel flash by him, 75 meters of rock held up by bio-engineered supports and the round shape of the tunnel.

"I still don't know why we have to take a _commuter _train to London," Jakob Volger said, platinum blonde hair dangling in front of his face. The 23-year old fencer leaned against a metal pole, nose almost scrunched in disgust at the sight of the near bare train car around him.

"Because Alex's parents said that 'it builds character'," Alois Klopp said, one hand fiddling with a french chocolate bar he had bought in Paris, the other attaching and tearing apart a set of neodymium magnets. The 17-year old took another bite of his chocolate, disappearing into his barrel-shaped body. "I don't understand why we have to with him though."

"Because we're, like, his only friends," Aaron Hoffman glanced up from his phone, content with his score of 261 on Flappy Bird, before wrapping his arms around his girlfriend, Karla Bauer. "It's kind of our job to make sure Alex is OK at all times."

"I'm right here, you know," Alex turned away from the window. Even with the sound of the highspeed train, he could still hear his oldest friends talking quite clearly, "and thanks guys, I don't think I could have made it out of the station at Vienna without you guys," They had a chuckle at how Alex's mother hovered over him for hours, even as the luxury car that his father, CEO of the Central Austrian Bank and therefore de facto leader of the country, had bought for them just to placate his wife. The Duchess had packed four suitcases worth of clothes and toiletries, half of which Alex planned to leave in London with his friends.

**Several hours later **

"Now arriving at St. Pancras station. Arrivant maintenant à St. Pancras," The automated voice jolted the group awake, with the exception of Klopp, who was still napping.

"Hey, Klopp, time to wake up," Alek poked him in the side, casuing the large teen to flail as he awoke, slapping Alex in the face.

"OW!" he exclaimed as the large hand smacked his cheek. "Oh, sorry man," Klopp apologized as he came to his sense, as the rest of the group snickered at their actions.

"MAN I'm hungry," Volger said as him, Alex, Hoffman and Klopp all dragged out one of Alex's four suitcases as well as their own luggage, followed by Karla close behind them. "There's probably stuff at the flat," Alex said as the five of them exited the gothic building, and gave them a view of the landscape around them. Trees grew everywhere, almost obstructing the sunlight on the sidewalks, but the roads were still fairly sunny. Vines grew up every building, often entering through one curved wall and out the one next to it. Most of the newer buildings grew in flowing, organic shapes, unlike the cleaner, angular shapes of Vienna.

"Whoa," Alex breathed, a bit overwhelmed by the sight of so many organic things in one place. "Come on, I wanna get some food at the flat," Volger whined before Hoffman tried to hail one of the passing 6-seater taxis, all of which used organic metabolism to move the wheels, and therefore could idle without any toxic fumes coming out of the exhaust, just slightly lethal carbon dioxide.

_I wonder what kind of adventures will await me here_, Alex thought as they stowed themselves and their luggage into the cab.

**Well, tell me guys what you think and wether or not I should continue. BTW about crossed paths I've started writing the next chapter but some of the battles are a bit lacking so I'm trying to fix them before I send it your way. Well, Ciao!**

**Pandaemic**


	2. Chapter 2

Back with more! This one is gonna be a little short, but still, this is only the beginning.(For the sake of time and ease Alex's "group" will be referred by their last names. Remember Bauer is a girl in this.)

Klopp nearly fell through the doorway after Alex opened it, all three of them panting like dogs. "Can't believe the elevator was broken," Volger said as they unloaded their suitcases in the luxurious living room, "Can't your mom get you a place that_ isn't _on the 20th floor?"

"Hey, at least we made it." Alex replied, wiping away the rust-brown hair that was plastered to his forehead. "Although we might have to revive Klopp in a little bit," glancing at the rotund teen now sprawled on the tile floor.

"I got him," Hoffman said as he and Bauer lifted the large boy off the floor and onto the couch with great effort.

"I found some pizza on the table," Volger said from the kitchen, "Ooh, it's hot too!" He walked out carrying a slice of the pepperoni and cheese in hand. The others, even Klopp who had just recovered, ran in and took a few slices on plates before returing to the large couch in the living room in front of the T.V.

The entire building was Darwinist in structure, but the inside of the apartment was furnished with the solid colors and sleek shapes of most high-end Clanker homes. All of the appliances were electrical and metal, unlike Darwinist fabrications made bioelectric cells and sinewy materials. Volger surfed the channels, hoping to find german or at least german-subbed programs on the channel selection.

"I'm gonna go out for a walk," Alex said, stretching. "Kay, but it looks like it's gonna rain," Volger warned, staring out at the greying clouds.

Alex walked out of the fancy apartment building, wearing a light blue hoodie and black jeans. He put on his earbuds, the shuffle setting on his phone playing Vogel im Kafig. He jogged down several blocks, past people with odd-looking dogs, past the gloworm streetlights and down the fabricated cement sidewalks. He pulled the hood over his head as droplets of rain fell from the sky. He ran faster, hoping to make it to the park before it got really rainy. A brown car ran over a puddle, splashing Alex's jeans and part of his hoodie. "Sheiße," he swore before attempting to wipe off the stain. He gave up and continued to run into the park, under the cover of the large oak trees.

There were a few people scrambling around the park, either pulling out umbrellas or trying to make it back to their homes. Alex felt a few raindrops permeate through the cover of the branches, but it was bearable compared to the showers beyond his temporary shelter. He sat his tired self on a bench, next to some stranger who was passed out on the bench. Catching his breath, he texted Volger that he was at the park waiting out the rain. He looked at the other person on the bench, wearing a black t-shirt and ripped jeans. His short blonde hair was cut haphazardly, as if it had been cut with a knife in the bathroom, but it somehow managd not to look too horrible. Alex saw a bruise on the stranger's cheek, as well as a cut under their lip. Alex's eyes suddenly widened as he saw the flow of blood from the stranger's forehead.


End file.
